Blood 'N' Guts
by texaswookie
Summary: A sequel of sorts to 'Guts or Instincts'. Tony and Jimmy talk about Walker and Gibbs.


Lets see own nothing of NCIS and I own nothing of Walker Texas Ranger

* * *

Two men were currently strapping the cuffs onto a large group of men when several cars finally pulled up. Out of the lead car Jimmy Trivette and Tony Dinozzo climbed out and looked at the fallen men. Their appeared to be about 20 criminals/terrorists that had either been shot or beaten into submission.

"Dinozzo!" Agent Jethro Gibbs barked out at the well-dressed man. "What kept you and the others? We could have used you earlier." The silver haired man demanded angrily, as he fixed a glare on the NCIS team that had shown up late. The former sniper picked up the rifle that he had obviously been using earlier and tossed it towards one of the men rushing forward to claim the prisoners while Gibbs focused on his team. "When I tell you to get someplace I mean before this sort of thing happens, not after." He continued, his eyes now raking over the other members of the team.

Timothy McGee and Ziva David ducked their heads in embarrassment. The team was well used to Gibbs showing them up like this though they knew what it was that the man could do. To many times they had been situated at one place when suddenly Gibbs would tear off or call them telling them to get someplace. And more often than not he was right. They had learned not to question it just to accept that the man could somehow do it. That was the thing about Gibb's Gut, you may not be able to understand it but that didn't mean that it wasn't there or that it didn't work.

"Next time I tell you to get somewhere maybe it would be better if I slapped you upside the head so that you remembered to get a move on!" Gibbs barked at the group as a whole as he glared at the trio.

"Sorry boss, I guess none of us has your infamous gut to help us through when piecing the puzzle together and we have to resort to the slower approach." Tony said sheepishly. "I mean all of the evidence did say that they were stationed on the other side of town."

"Then explain why a Texas Ranger was able to be on the right side of town while you were off on the other?" Gibbs demanded while jerking his thumb at the former marine that had been with him. Judging by the red imprints on the faces of a number of the men his cowboy boots had been introduced to their faces several times.

"Uh, because that's where all the evidence said for us to be at." Tony said nervously wincing as he knew that was a bad thing to say.

Gibbs shook his head at the younger man and stalked off while the others were gathering up the various people and loading them up into the backs of the various trucks.

"Yeah wrong answer." Tony said with a shake of his head. He turned to the dark skinned ranger who hadn't seemed to be all that surprised to find them loading the punch drunk people into the back of the truck. "I don't get it, how come you're not surprised to see this? I mean with Gibbs, I figure it's his Gut. his Gut is never wrong no matter what it is. How did your guy know how to get here though?"

Jimmy grinned at the NCIS agent. "Well you suit types might have your own little words for it, but when it comes to Walker everyone knows that it's his Cherokee Blood."

"His Cherokee Blood?" Tony said sounding somewhat dubious at the answer. He turned to look at the bearded Texas Ranger that was currently watching each member of the arms smugglers being loaded into the back of his truck. "What, does it have some sort of magical tracking system or something in it?"

"Yeah, his Cherokee Blood." Trivvette said solemnly. "Say what you like about Walker and his ways, but there's no denying that he gets things done in ways that no one else could ever dream of getting done. It's like the very land itself tells him what it is that he needs to know and what he needs to do to protect people. I don't completely understand it myself, but I've seen it happen enough to know that there has to be something there. No one could do everything that he's done without there being something there." The Ranger assured the group of agents that were all staring between the two men.

"Huh so Gibbs has his Infamous Gut, and Ranger Walker has his Legendary Cherokee Blood." Tony said as he watched Walker and Gibbs each sip from their coffee mugs.

One man wearing a Stetson, and the other wearing a sports jacket. So different in some way yet it seemed that they really did have more in common than anyone might have thought that they did.


End file.
